Priscilla
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: AU/AR! Priscilla's new to Hogwarts but not to magic. She tries to win over the guy she loves while avoiding another.
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the train as it made it's way to the train station in Hogmeade. Hermione's head was buried in a book and Ron and Harry were talking about what this year had in store for them. The trolley passed by and Harry got enough snacks for the three of them, though Hermione wouldn't eat anything.

Draco sat in his compartment with his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle. The latter were talking about who they would torment that year while Draco looked out the window slightly annoyed. The two boys looked at each other mentally trying to decide who was going to ask him what was wrong. Suddenly Draco stood up and walked out of the compartment. The boys shrugged their shoulders and went back to their original conversation.

Priscilla sat in the dinning car looking at the small sweet she had ordered to tide her over until dinner that night. She heard the door open and close before she saw a blonde boy sit down in front of her. He had to be in his fifth or sixth year. He looked from her to the sweet and back to her before he took it off her plate and ate it.

Priscilla leaned across the table and smacked the boy across the back of the head. She flagged down the waitress and ordered another one. The boy smiled at her a he picked the crumbs off the plate as the second sweet was placed on the table. He started to reach for it when suddenly his fist snapped shut and he couldn't open it.

"Damn it, Prissy!" said the boy.

"That's what you get for trying to take my sweet, Draco," smiled Priscilla picking it up and eating it.

Priscilla waved her wand again and Draco's fist unclenched. He flexed his fingers a few times before he placed the back on the table.

"What do you want Draco?" asked Priscilla.

"I am supposed to look after you this year," said Draco.

"I am quite aware of what the Dark Lord wanted you to do, but I don't need you to do that," said Priscilla.

"I don't give a shite what you need. I am following his orders," said Draco.

"Listen here, Malfoy. You may be following the Dark Lord's orders, but I don't need you to be constantly watching me. Understood. I can take care of myself," said Priscilla.

Priscilla stood up and walked out of the dinning car and back to the compartment she had been in before. She changed into her plain robes and waited for the train to pull into the station. She had to go straight to the headmaster's office when she got there. Being a fifth year student and not being in a house posed a problem. She had been home schooled before this and now her parents were dead and she lived with the Malfoy's. She had gotten a letter each year from the school saying she had been accepted but had never gone.

The train pulled into the station and everyone ran off the train. The first years followed a large man towards the boats, while everyone else made their way to the wagons that were drawn by hideous winged horses. A blonde girl walked up and said that they were Thestrals. Priscilla shook her head and walked over to where she was supposed to wait. All the students looked at her like she was crazy. Once the wagons were loaded they started to make their way towards the school.

Priscilla sat her trunk down on the ground and sat on it while she waited. She was fiddling with her nails when someone walked up in black robes. Priscilla smiled when she looked up at the man standing in front of her. She stood up and her trunk floated to the carriage that waited off to the side. She was helped into the carriage and followed by the man and the door closed and they started their way towards the school.

Priscilla looked out the window and watched the scenery pass her by. She hadn't noticed when her companion had started talking.

"What?" she said turning to face him.

"You have been with Bella too long," he said.

Priscilla smiled as she thought about her 'aunt' Bellatrix, "I like spending time with her."

"I'm sure. But I asked how the train ride was," he asked.

"It was fine," smiled Priscilla.

"What is the smile for?" he asked.

"I hexed Draco's hand while we were on the train. He tried to take me sweet again," said Priscilla.

"You shouldn't be doing magic outside of the school, let alone to Draco. What if," he started.

"If the Dark Lord finds out? He wont care about some menial problem," said Priscilla moving to sit next to her companion. "You usually don't do small talk. Why now?"

"Can I not be curious?" he asked.

"Severus, you are never curious. Why now? Do you really care?" asked Priscilla.

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me Professor Snape?" asked Snape.

"Until you go blue in the face, because I wont ever call you Professor Snape," smiled Priscilla laying her head on his shoulder.

Snape smiled to himself as Priscilla fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up," said Snape shaking Priscilla slightly.

Priscilla sat up and yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at Snape and smiled before she looked out the window at the school. The carriage stopped and the door opened. Snape stepped out first and helped Priscilla from the carriage. He turned and started walking up the front steps of the school, with Priscilla following behind him; frowning.

As Snape turned a corner he saw Priscilla's persistent frown. He stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

"Would you stop frowning," said Snape.

"Why should I. You ignore me when I don't," said Priscilla.

Snape grabbed her arm, just above her elbow, and pulled her into a stairwell behind a tapestry. Before Priscilla could object to anything he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He released her and walked out from behind the tapestry and continued down the hall. Priscilla walked out a few seconds later with a smile on her face and followed him down the hallway. Snape whispered the password to the headmaster's stairs and they started to move. Priscilla followed him onto the stairs and waited for them to stop moving before she moved to leave them.

The doors to the headmaster's office opened up as Snape walked up to the door. Sitting behind the large desk was an ancient looking man. He smiled at Priscilla, who still wore her smile on her face.

"Headmaster," said Snape getting Dumbledore's attention.

"Professor Snape," said Dumbledore. "This must be Priscilla Kirkwood."

"Malfoy," corrected Priscilla. "The Malfoy's adopted me into their family when my parents died."

"Well then, Ms. Malfoy. Let's get you sorted into a house," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to where the Sorting Hat was placed on a shelf. He grabbed it off the shelf and walked over to where Priscilla was standing next to Professor Snape. As soon as the hat was placed on her head it shouted out Slytherin House. Priscilla smiled as Dumbledore took the hat back. Priscilla's robes magically changed into Slytherin Green and Silver.

"I think you should get down to the Great Hall before you miss dinner," said Dumbledore.

Priscilla nodded her head and turned and walked out of the large office. Snape was fixing to follow her out when Dumbledore called him back in. Priscilla turned in time to see the large doors close. She sighed and walked down the stairs and headed towards the Great Hall. She walked through behind the first years and slipped over to her table. Draco pulled her down to the table next to him. She glowered at him but turned her attention to the large table when the headmaster suddenly appeared to make his speech.

After the speech the food appeared on the table and everyone started eating. Draco, who had a mouth full of food turned to say something.

"Don't even think about it," said Priscilla sticking her hand in his face.

Draco swallowed the food in his mouth and turned to Priscilla, "I knew you would get sorted into Slytherin."

"Was there any doubt?" asked Priscilla.

"Well, no," said Draco.

"Then why bring it up?" asked Priscilla glaring at him.

At the end of the feast the house prefects gathered their houses and started to lead them to the common rooms. Draco and Priscilla stood from their table and followed at the back of the crowd. They started going down the stairs to the dungeons where the Slytherin Dormitories were when someone placed a hand on Priscilla's shoulder. She grabbed her wand and was about to hex whoever had come up behind her when she saw it was Snape. She sighed and followed him down a different corridor, leaving Draco to talk to himself.

"Are you crazy!" said Priscilla after Snape closed the door to his study. "I could've hexed you."

"Doubtful," said Snape.

"Cocky, much," said Priscilla looking at him.

"Very much so," said Snape walking over to a bookshelf.

Priscilla walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. Snape stopped what he was doing and removed her arms from around him. Priscilla, being the stubborn girl she was, replaced her arms. Snape stopped for the second time and removed her arms from him. Priscilla huffed and crossed her arms. She watched him peruse the shelf for a few move minutes before she stood up and left his study without him noticing.

Priscilla walked into the common room to find Draco pacing back and forth with Crabbe and Goyle sitting on the couch watching him. Draco heard her shoes scoot across the floor and his head jerked up in her direction. He was by her side immediately.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Draco.

"Cool it. Like I said, I can take care of myself. I don't need you worrying over me," said Priscilla as she disappeared into her room.

Draco muttered a string of curses as he walked into his room for the night. Priscilla sat in her bed with the curtains drawn and tried to relax without thinking about Severus Snape; that didn't happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Priscilla was woken up the next morning by a noise. She slipped out of her bed and out into the common room. She watched a spider crawl across the floor. She pointed her wand at it and it went up in flames. Priscilla shook her head and started to go back to her room when she noticed the owl sitting on the table.

_How the hell did you get in here,_ she thought as she walked over to the bird.

She took the letter from it and gave it a treat before it flew out the open window. She walked over and closed the window and looked at the letter. It was addressed to her. She turned it over and opened it and read what the letter said.

_**You're a foolish girl. You shouldn't be roaming the halls at night unaccompanied. I had something I wanted to show you and you left with out a word. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Meet me in my study tomorrow night after dinner so I can show you this book. – Prof. Snape**_

Priscilla scoffed and folded up the letter and placed it in her robes and walked back into her room. She climbed back in bed and slept for a few more hours before everyone was up for breakfast. She dressed and walked down to the Great Hall. She was one of the first people from her house there. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the table. She was halfway through her breakfast when Draco plopped down beside her with an angry scowl on his face.

"Don't even," said Priscilla.

"You," started Draco.

"I said 'Don't'," said Priscilla.

Snape was watching the exchange unfold from his spot at the staff table. He shook his head because he knew that Priscilla had done something to upset Draco. Priscilla suddenly stood up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall. Draco huffed and followed her out of the room. Snape finished eating his breakfast before he, too, got up to leave.

He walked out of the Great Hall and turned the same way they had. He had passed one hallway when he heard them arguing.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Priscilla. "I DON'T WANT YOU FOLLOWING ME AROUND EVERYWHERE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW WHERE I AM EVERY SECOND OF EVERYDAY!

"I WAS TOLD TO KEEP YOU SAFE! HOW CAN I DO THAT IF I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" shouted Draco.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TO LOOK AFTER ME!" said Priscilla as she stomped off in the other direction.

Draco huffed and disappeared down the stairwell to the Slytherin House. Snape went ridged and walked down to his study. Classes didn't start until the next day so he had the day free. Priscilla wasn't supposed to be there until after dinner that night.

Priscilla sat in her bed with the curtains drawn. She had a small flame floating in front of her while she was meditating. She heard a few girls walk in giggling. She made a mental note to do a sound proof spell on her bed. She looked down at her watch and realized that she had missed dinner. She blew the flame out and climbed out of her bed. She slipped on her shoes and her robe and walked out of the room. She was hoping she could get out without Draco seeing her, but that was too much to hope for.

Before Draco could get a word out to her she had her wand out and pointing it at him.

"_Petrificus Totalus,"_ said Priscilla smiling.

Draco's arms were jerked to his side as he fell to the floor, unable to move or talk. Priscilla walked over him and out of the common room. She walked down the hall and found her way to Snape's study. She knocked on the door and it opened.

Priscilla walked in the room to find Snape with his head buried in a book. She smiled before she frowned and sat down in a chair and cleared her throat. Snape looked up from his book when she made a noise. He closed the book and placed it to the side.

"You wanted to see me _Professor Snape_?" she said emphasizing the fact she wasn't calling him Severus.

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Snape.

"If you are still referring to the other night, no. You were ignoring me, so I left," said Priscilla.

"I was not ignoring you, I was looking for a book," said Snape gesturing towards a few sitting on his desk.

"Yeah, sure. But you didn't have to take my arms from around you. I won't get to spend much time with you this year," said Priscilla.

"I don't like to be smothered," said Snape.

"Smothered?" asked Priscilla. "Is that what you call showing affection? Being smothered? Well forgive me for smothering you! It won't happen again!"

Priscilla stood up from her chair and marched over towards the door. She reached for the door and the doorknob disappeared from the door. She turned to see Snape with wand in hand.

"Put it back," said Priscilla.

"No, now sit," said Snape.

"No, because I don't care what you have to say," said Priscilla. "Now, put the knob back."

"Sit," said Snape. "You won't get out unless you do."

Priscilla smiled and pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door.

"_Reducto_!" shouted Priscilla as the door burst off the hinges.

Snape's mouth fell open as Priscilla started to walk out of his study. He pointed his wand at the door and had it repair itself. He sunk down in his chair and watched the door. Soon there was a knock and McGonagall walked in. Snape cleared everything with her and she left.

Snape pulled out a piece of parchment and scribble something down on it and gave it to the owl that was sitting in the corner of his office. The bird took off out the open window.

Priscilla sat on the ledge in her room looking out the window. Suddenly an owl appeared outside the window. She sighed and opened the window and the bird flew in. It landed on the desk near her. She reached over and pulled the small bit of parchment from the bird's mouth and gave it a treat before it flew off out the window.

She unrolled the note and read it.

_**You have detention tomorrow night. Be in the potions classroom by 6pm. –Prof. Snape**._

Priscilla crumpled the note and tossed it into the fireplace that was in their room. She climbed into her bed and drew the curtains back on her bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Priscilla and the rest of the school woke up early the next morning for the start of classes. She made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco followed her the whole way there, which really pissed her off. She sat down at the long table and food appeared in front of her.

Draco was sitting across from her at the table. Some how, although she was sure how, Draco had the same classes as her. She wasn't going to be able to shake him. Draco finished his breakfast and watched Priscilla eat hers, painfully slow.

"Would you hurry up already!" said Draco.

"If you are in such a hurry, you can go on without me," smiled Priscilla.

"No," said Draco.

Priscilla huffed and laid her fork down. She stood up and started to walk out of the Great Hall. Draco was by her side in an instant. Professor Snape had watched the whole exchange from the staff table. He huffed and finished eating his breakfast before he headed down to the Dungeons for the day of Potions.

Priscilla was happy that Draco didn't have her Potions class. That was the one thing she had trouble with so she was a year behind because she had put off learning it at home. She made her way down the stairs to the dungeon classroom. The door was open and students were piling into the classroom. She picked a seat close to the back of the room so she could make a quick escape if she wanted to. Hopefully she wouldn't have to blow the door up this time.

Professor Snape walked in the room and immediately noticed Priscilla sitting in the back of the room. He turned his attention back to the rest of the class, knowing they didn't see him notice her. Priscilla immediately started dozing off in class when he started talking. The girl sitting next to her nudged her in her side. She looked over at her before she looked at the front of the class. Professor Snape had stopped the lecture and everyone in the class was looking at her.

"Do this class bore you?" asked Snape.

"Yeah," said Priscilla. "It does."

"Ten Points from Slytherin and a detention after school," said Snape before he continued with his lecture.

Priscilla huffed, but didn't go back to sleep. The class finally ended and everyone started to file out of the classroom. Priscilla tried to get out of the class first but failed when Snape called her back into the classroom. Priscilla turned on her heel and walked back into the classroom. Draco was standing outside it and tried to walk in when the door slammed in his face.

"Yes, _Professor_?" said Priscilla slightly annoyed.

"You have a detention. You school day is over," said Snape.

"You're kidding right?" said Priscilla.

"No. I am serious. Now sit," said Snape pointing to a desk in front of him.

Priscilla dropped her books on the desk and sat down. Snape laid a parchment in front of her and told her to make the potion that was written on it. Priscilla got up and got the ingredients for the potion before she went back to her cauldron. She spent the next hour working on the potion in detention.

Snape stood up and walked over to her cauldron. He filed a vial full of the purple potion and walked over to another desk and put a few drops in another cauldron before he poured a gold liquid into it as well. A small green puff of smoke came up from the cauldron before Snape smiled.

"Good," he said.

"What exactly did I make?" asked Priscilla walking over to the cauldron.

"Probably one of the most lethal liquids known to the wizarding world," smiled Snape.

"I take it the Dark Lord wanted you to come up with it?" asked Priscilla collecting her things.

"Yes," said Snape. "You may go now. But don't forget you have another detention tonight at 6pm."

"How could I forget," said Priscilla rolling her eyes.

Priscilla grabbed her bag and opened the door to the potions room. Draco was still sitting in the floor. Priscilla rolled her eyes and made her way towards the Slytherin House. Draco jumped up and followed her towards the common room. Once they were in the common room Draco grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me or I will hurt you," said Priscilla.

"What did you do?" asked Draco.

"Fell asleep," said Priscilla. "Now let go!"

Draco dropped her arm and she made her way up to her room. Draco found a parchment and a quill and ink and wrote to his mother about Priscilla. He left the common room and went over to the owlry to send the letter.

Priscilla decided to skip dinner in the Great Hall again and had food brought down to her room. She sat on her bed with her tray of food as she thought about the potion she made. There was a knock at the dorm room door. She bade them entrance and it was a house-elf. She had a letter in her hand and gave it to Priscilla. It was from Bellatrix Lestrange.

_**Priscilla, Draco wrote his mother about you. You need to focus while you are there. Listen to Draco and let him protect you. No more casting spells on him, even if he deserves it. Take care of yourself. ~Trixie**_

Priscilla smiled as she put the letter away. Figures Bellatrix would write back and not Narcissa. Priscilla looked at the clock on the wall that said it was five minutes until six. She was in muggle clothing; she was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a green and silver tank top. She slipped on her shoes and made her way down to the common room and out to Snape's study; again.

Priscilla reached the study and took a breath before she knocked on the door. The door opened slowly to reveal an empty study. Priscilla walked into the room and looked around the room looking for Snape.

"_Professor?_" said Priscilla looking around the room. "Severus?"

A door opened up off to the side behind the desk and Snape walked into the study. The doors closed when he waved his wands. She could practically hear the locks click. Priscilla started to walk towards Snape when he stopped her.

"Sit," said Snape.

Priscilla sighed and made her way towards one of the chairs in the study. Priscilla sat down in one of the chairs and crossed her legs and watched Snape.

"So what do I have to do now?" asked Priscilla.

"Sit there," said Snape.

"What?" asked Priscilla.

"You are going to sit there until I tell you that you can leave," said Snape.

"Fine," said Priscilla.

Snape walked back behind his desk and started working on something. Priscilla sat there and fiddled with her nails. She conjured a nail file and started filing her nails. When she was done with that she started painting them. When she had finished with her nails she sighed and looked around the room. She looked at the books that lined the walls. She thought about getting up and looking at them, but decided that she really didn't care.

Snape watched her file and paint her nails. She looked around the room at the books before she closed her eyes.

"Wake up," said Snape.

Priscilla opened her eyes and glared at him. Snape went back to what he was doing while she sat there. Priscilla started messing with her jean legs and pulled some loose strings out. She started messing with her shirt. She worked her way up the shirt until she reached her chest. She started adjusting and readjusting her top.

Snape glanced up at Priscilla to see her messing with her top. She grabbed her breasts and moved them closer together before she let them go and they returned to their usually spot. She did this a few times before he cleared his throat and got her attention.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What's it look like?" said Priscilla doing it again.

"Stop that," said Snape.

"No, I'm trying to figure something out," said Priscilla.

"And what, exactly, is that?' asked Snape.

"If I wanna do something with them. It think they are too big," said Priscilla grabbing her boobs again.

"STOP THAT!" said Snape a little louder that time.

"Why?" asked Priscilla looking at him with a small smile on her face. "Is it distracting to you?"

"No, it is annoying," said Snape.

"Oh, really. So this," she said grabbing her chest and pushing it upwards, "doesn't distract you?"

Snape tried his best not to fidget in his seat, for the fact was that it turned him on. He sat back and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"No, it doesn't distract me," said Snape.

Priscilla frowned slightly before she smiled. She got up from her chair and started to make her way over to his desk. She placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward, her chest almost visible in her shirt.

"Are you saying I am unattractive?" asked Priscilla.

"I never said that. I just said that I wasn't distracted,' said Snape.

Priscilla smiled as she walked around the desk, dragging her fingers across the edge of the desk behind her. She scooted his chair backwards slightly and settled herself on the desk in front of him.

"Are you sure?" asked Priscilla leaning forward again.

Snape watched her movements. She leaned forward again and he could almost see everything she had. He slowly pulled himself back towards his desk that she had moved him from. She sat atop the desk with her legs crossed with a smile on her face.

Snape moved his hands up her legs and rested them on her hips. He slowly ran them up her torso until he found her breasts. He grasped them in his hands and kneaded them before he let go, his hands returning to his lap.

Priscilla slid off the desk and placed herself on Snape's lap. She now knew that he was lying to her about not being distracted by her. She had her legs placed on either side of him so her core was on his hard member. She could feel he wanted her through her jeans. She smiled as she placed her hands on either side of his face before she ground her hips into him.

Snape moaned as she ground her hips into him. He grabbed her hips and stopped her. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled.

"What's wrong? Are you _distracted_?" she asked smiling.

"If you keep that up, I will deal with the distraction once and for all," said Snape.

"Oh really?" smiled Priscilla.

Priscilla broke free of his grasp and ground her hips again. Snape grabbed her hips for the second time to restrain her. He went to kiss her but stopped himself. He pushed her off of his lap and stood up and walked away. Priscilla frowned and turned around to watch him.

"What's wrong?" asked Priscilla. "No one is going to walk in on us, if that is what you are worried about."

"No. You don't need me, or anyone else," said Snape. "So we do not need to keep doing this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Priscilla walking over to him.

"I do believe that you said 'I can take care of myself! I don't need you or anyone else to look after me,'" said Snape.

"You heard me talking to Draco," Priscilla said shaking her head. "If you honestly think I don't need you and you are going to cast me aside, I think my detention is done."

Priscilla started walking towards the door. She had almost reached it when she felt Snape grabbed her arm. He turned her around so she was facing him. He was staring at her, searching her face for anything that might say she actually meant she didn't need him. When he didn't find anything he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Priscilla wrapped her arms around his neck when he pulled her into a kiss. He pulled away from her and grabbed her hand and started walking back to the desk. He picked her up and placed her on the desk where she was before. He sat down in his chair and stared at her. She smiled down at him before she cried out in pain.

Priscilla fell to the floor screaming in pain. Snape looked around and saw Lucius standing in the doorway, with his wand out. Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"Put your wand away Lucius," said Snape.

"You do not tell me what to do," said Lucius.

Draco burst through the door and saw Priscilla lying on the ground writhing in pain at his dad's hand. Draco knocked the wand from his dad's hands and ran over to Priscilla. Priscilla had passed out by the time that Draco had got to her side.

"Leave her Draco," said Lucius as he walked out of the study.

Draco looked back at Priscilla once more before he got up and ran after his father. Snape pointed his wand at the door and it closed and locked itself. He put his wand back in his robes and knelt down beside Priscilla. He picked her up in his arms and started walking towards the back corner of his study. The wall gave way and opened into a small apartment.

Snape walked towards his bedroom and placed her on his bed. He walked back into the stud to collect anything he might need for the night before he came back. He changed into a pair of night pants. He kissed Priscilla's head and started to walk out of the room.

"Severus?" mumbled Priscilla.

Snape turned around to face her. She barely had her eyes open, but she was looking at him.

"Please don't leave me," said Priscilla.

Snape nodded and walked to the other side of the bed. He waved his wand in front of him and the candle flames started to burn lower, pitting the room into a comfortable darkness. He climbed into the bed and pulled Priscilla close to him.

Priscilla let herself be pulled towards her lover. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. She laid her free and across his chest and lay there until sleep finally took her.

Priscilla woke in the middle of the night to Snape trying to move from under her. She sat up and looked at him; he didn't look happy. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him slightly confused. He pointed to his arm and she looked at her own. The mark was darker than usual and was starting to sting her arm. She noticed the stinging sensation not that she was awake and aware of her body. She started to slide out of the large bed but Snape stopped her.

"Stay put. I will explain your absence," said Snape.

"I don't care. I am going. He is calling us all," said Priscilla as she stood up from the bed.

She ran from his room and the study and back to the girl's dormitory in the Slytherin House. She changed clothes and went back to Snape's study. He was standing in front of his desk waiting on her.

She walked over to him and grasped his hand. They walked out a secret door that led to the backside of the school. They made their way towards the gates of the school. Just outside those gates they could Apparate to Malfoy Manor. They reached the gates and got through them without being noticed. Priscilla turned to face Snape and wrapped her arms around his waist when the world around her went into a blur then black altogether.

She opened her eyes to find her and Severus outside the gates to Malfoy Manor. She removed herself from him and followed him through said gates and up to the house. A maid opened the door and they walked in, up the stairs to the dinning hall where everyone was gathering.

Snape appeared at the top of the steps first, followed by Priscilla. As soon as her face was visible Bellatrix made her way over to her and pulled her into a hug. Priscilla pulled back from her slightly confused.

"What is wrong?" asked Priscilla.

"Are you okay?" asked Narcissa walking over.

"I am fine. Why?" asked Priscilla.

"Draco told me what Lucius did. That is why were called here," said Narcissa pulling Priscilla into a hug.

"Shove off, Cissy," said Bellatrix. "You don't really care about the girl."

"I care enough to bring her into my home," said Narcissa.

"Ladies. You both share a fondness for the girl, now shut up!" said the Dark Lord as he appeared in the room.

Both women bowed in front of him before the stepped back from Priscilla. Voldemort walked over to where Priscilla was standing. He circled her before he came to stop in front of her again. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him.

"Such a beautiful witch," said Voldemort. "Pure-Blood if I'm not mistaken. Your parents were fools."

Priscilla didn't say anything to him, knowing he was just speaking for the hell of speaking. He looked back at her and a cruel smile splayed across his face.

"LUCIUS!" said Voldemort loudly.

Said blonde man walked into the room. He looked at the Dark Lord and then his gaze fell to Priscilla, "Yes, my lord?"

"Answer me truthfully, Lucius. Did you perform the Cruciatus Curse on Priscilla?" asked Voldemort not looking away from Priscilla.

"My lord?" repeated Lucius.

"Did you, or did you not Lucius?" asked Voldemort.

"I…I…did, my Lord," said Lucius with a small grin on his face.

Voldemort grabbed Priscilla's hand and brought her around to face Lucius, "Your wand, Prissy," said Voldemort, using the nickname Bellatrix used for her.

Priscilla pulled her wand out and waited for him to speak again.

"Why did you do that to her?" he asked.

"She…she was throwing her self at Severus…like the whore she is," he said, still with the grin on his face.

"Whore?" asked Voldemort. "I doubt that. Prissy, you want revenge don't you?"

"Yes, my lord," said Priscilla.

"Have it," said Voldemort turning to sit in his chair.

"You wouldn't," said Lucius.

"Oh, I would, you bastard!" said Priscilla. "CRUCIO!"

Lucius fell to the floor writhing in pain like Priscilla had. Narcissa started to run forward but Bellatrix stopped her. Snape watched Priscilla torture the man she lived with. He walked around the perimeter of the room, watching her. Suddenly she fell to the floor.

Everyone turned to see that Lucius had his wand out and pointed at her. He had a dark smiled on his face. Snape and Bellatrix ran to Priscilla's side. Bellatrix got there first. She rolled Priscilla over, and found she still had a pulse.

"He stupefied her," said Bella looking up. "Get her."

Snape leaned over and picked her up and followed Bellatrix up the stairs to another floor into a spare bedroom. He placed her on the bed before he stormed out of the room. Bellatrix pushed Priscilla's dark auburn hair out of her face as she lay there. She heard a commotion from the floor below and ran from the room.

When she reached the dinning hall she saw Lucius was splayed across the floor and Snape had his wand out, pointed at him. Voldemort had a smile on his face as he watched the two men duel.

"Enough!" he said holding his hands up. "It is obvious that you care for her and you hate her. That can be fixed. Where is she?"

"She is resting upstairs, my lord," said Bellatrix.

"Good. When she awakes call me back. I want to have a few words with her," he said.

The Dark Lord stood up from his chair and disapparated from the house. Narcissa walked over to her husband and helped him up from the floor. Snape disappeared up the stairs again to be by Priscilla's side, Bellatrix right behind him.

"You need to get back to the school," said Bellatrix. "I will watch over her."

Severus nodded and disapparated from the house. Bellatrix walked over to Priscilla and pointed her wand at her, "_Finite Incantatem_."

Priscilla shook her head slightly and looked around the room, "What happened?"

"Lucius was being himself. Rest now. You will need it when the Dark Lord returns," said Bellatrix.

"Returns?" asked Priscilla.

"He wants to talk with you," said Bellatrix. "Rest now, Prissy."

"Yes, Auntie Trixie," said Priscilla falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Priscilla rolled over and awoke to the smell of breakfast floating through the air. She sat up in the large bed and looked around the room. She was in her room. She slid out of the bed and pulled on a robe. She slipped on her shoes and walked out into the hallway. She could hear talking from the dinning hall. She descended the stairs into the dinning hall.

Everyone stopped talking when Priscilla walked into the room. All eyes were on her. She slowly made her way to her seat at the table; that Lucius was absent from. She sat down and a house-elf put a plate of food in front of her. Priscilla looked down at the food and smiled, it was her favorite breakfast; Bellatrix had organized the menu for the morning. Everyone went back to eating and the small conversations they were having before.

Priscilla was one of the last people to finish eating. A house-elf cleared her plate and utensils from the table. Narcissa and Bellatrix sat at the table on either end. Narcissa nodded to Bellatrix and she rolled up her sleeve. Bellatrix pointed her wand at the mark on her arm and pressed the wand to it.

All three waited, he was on his way; and they knew it. Narcissa looked out the large window and saw the black trail that followed him and he apparated to the front of the house. He made his way into the dinning hall and saw all three of them sitting at the table, waiting. He saw down at the head of the table and looked at the women.

"Leave us," he said.

Bellatrix stood up and pulled Narcissa from the room. They made their way to the first floor sitting room and waited.

Priscilla waited for him to say something. He sat there and stared at her, studying her. He sat back in his chair and spoke.

"You are a resilient one," he said. "Smart, cunning, crafty. A true Death Eater at heart. Your parents were foolish to keep you hidden. Come, tell me, what do you think of the Potter boy?"

"He's an idiot," said Priscilla without really thinking.

"And why is that?" asked Voldemort, smiling.

"Well…uh…he relies too much on the Granger girls smarts," said Priscilla. "If he didn't have her, he wouldn't have anything."

"Interesting," said Voldemort, sitting back again and thinking. "You want nothing more to be with Severus, right? And he obviously has chosen you, bring me the Granger girl and I can give you what you want."

Priscilla looked up at the Dark Lord with a small smile on her face. Voldemort leaned forward and leaned on the table.

"I want her in one piece, and you get Severus; forever," said Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord," said Priscilla standing up from the table.

Priscilla ran up the stairs to her room to change clothes to head back to the school. She didn't know what the excuse was for her absence from her classes today, because if she knew Narcissa and Bellatrix they weren't going to let her go back so easily. By the time she reached the dinning hall again after changing clothes the Dark Lord was gone. She made her way to the first floor sitting room to find Narcissa and Bellatrix fighting.

"You are so dense some times!" shouted Narcissa. "She is a child! She should be treated like one! You don't go around attacking the people who bring you into their home!"

"Lucius attacked her first! Draco said so! Draco is not dumb enough to lie to the Dark Lord!" shouted Bellatrix. "You only brought her into your house because He wanted you to! Tell me I am wrong Cissy!"

Narcissa didn't answer her sister, but sank into the chair she had been in before the argument. Bellatrix had a triumphant smile on her face as she walked over to the fireplace. She ran her hand across the mantle. She turned to face Narcissa as she spoke. Priscilla didn't stay to hear what else was said she made her way to the front door and slipped out unnoticed by anyone in the house, hopefully.

"You have Draco, you don't want Prissy. Give her to me," said Bellatrix. "Rodolphus and I don't not have children, and she likes me best anyway."

"That is not my decision to make. He wanted her here; he decides where she goes. She is important to him, for some reason," said Narcissa.

"Then ask him," said Bellatrix walking out of the sitting room.

Bellatrix made her way up the stairs to Priscilla's room. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When no answer came she opened to find the room empty. She was quite sure she hadn't passed her in the dinning hall. She walked back down the stairs and looked in the dinning hall, but no Priscilla. She told a house-elf to search the house for her. When the elf returned and told her that 'Miss Prissy' wasn't in the house, Bellatrix screamed.

"What is wrong, woman!" shouted Lucius as he walked down the stairs into the dinning hall.

"Where is she!" shouted Bellatrix drawing her wand.

"Drop it!" he said pulling his own out.

"What is going on!" shouted Yaxley as he walked up the stairs, Narcissa on his heels.

"Where is she!" shouted Bellatrix, for the second time.

"Hell if I know, but she is gone and that's all that matters. I hope she never returns!" said Lucius sitting down at the table.

Bellatrix still had her wand pointed at Lucius when Narcissa walked up and placed a hand on Bellatrix's arm and lowered it.

"She probably went back to Hogwarts. She is still a student there," said Narcissa. "It is not the end of the world."

"You're right," said Bellatrix.

Narcissa turned and walked down the stairs to the first floor, with Yaxley right behind her. Bellatrix turned to face Lucius again.

"Your wife is too trusting," said Bellatrix.

"What?" asked Lucius looking at his sister-in-law.

"_Stupefy_," said Bellatrix, pointing her wand at Lucius.

Lucius fell to the floor with a loud thud. Bellatrix could hear Narcissa running up the stairs and disapparated from the house.

Priscilla made her way back to the Slytherin common room without being seen. There was a letter laying under her pillow addressed to her; it was from Snape. She opened it and read it. It was her excuse. She had been called away by her family, the Malfoy's, because Narcissa was ill. This was Draco's excuse as well.

Priscilla burned the letter in the fireplace. She had bigger things to worry about then some lame excuse. She sat on her bed and thought of the best way to get Granger alone. She had gotten back by mid-day and it was already after six. She had missed dinner; again. She got up from her bed and made her way out of the common room. She started walking to the library. She walked in and started looking for her without being caught. She stopped and looked at a shelf of books when she saw her walk in. It was getting later in the night, which meant neither one of them was supposed to be there.

Hermione pulled a book off the shelf to look at it. It was past curfew already and they would do a sweep of the library soon. She stopped and listened, she thought she heard someone. She shook her head and opened the book. She flipped a few pages when she was positive she heard someone.

Hermione drew her wand and closed the book. She slowly turned to see Priscilla standing at the end of the aisle. Hermione sighed and put her wand back in her robe.

"Probably shouldn't have don't that, Mud-Blood," said Priscilla. "_Stupefy. Incarcerous_."

Priscilla walked over to Hermione and smiled before she kicked her in the head. Priscilla pointed her wand at the window and it opened. She pointed her wand at Hermione again and levitated her up and out the window. Priscilla climbed out the window and closed it behind her. She concealed Hermione as best she could to get off the grounds. Once she made it through the gates she made her way towards Hogsmeade.

Priscilla sat in an alleyway and waited. She looked at the giant clock tower in the town, it was eight-thirty at night. She rested against the side of the Hogs Head Pub and waited. After another fifteen minutes she heard footsteps. She drew her wand and waited.

"Priscilla?" whispered someone, a man. "Priscilla, where are you?"

Priscilla stood and slowly looked around the corner. She saw who was calling out to her, and it was Yaxley. Priscilla sighed and called out to him. He walked over and picked up Hermione. Priscilla grabbed hold as well and they apparated to Malfoy Manor. Priscilla let go as soon as her feet hit the ground.

They both walked through the gates and into the large house. Yaxley dropped Hermione on the floor next to Priscilla and walked back down the stairs. Voldemort was sitting in the chair at the head of the empty table. He had been waiting on her. She dipped her head as he stood up. He walked over to her and opened the bundle that was at her feet. It was indeed Hermione. He smiled as he sat back down at the table.

"It seems you draw a lot of attention to yourself," he said.

"I do not try to. In fact, I don't like attention on me," said Priscilla.

"It seems that Narcissa no longer wants you in the house and Bellatrix is certain you would rather live with her and Rodolphus," said the Dark Lord. "So much so that they had an argument over it today and Bellatrix attacked Lucius."

Priscilla smiled slightly but hid it in an instant.

"Do you really think I didn't see that?" he said standing up. "You like the idea of Lucius hurting?"

"Yes. He is a coward of a man who only preys on those he considers weaker than him. If he were anyone of importance he would take out those who are in his way," said Priscilla. "Why take out those below you if you are trying to go up."

"Clever girl," said Voldemort. "You will go live with Bellatrix and Rodolphus."

"Yes, my Lord," said Priscilla bowing her head.

"And as for you and Severus, that will come later," said Voldemort.

Priscilla nodded again and went up the stairs. She packed what she had left at the house into the few suitcases she did have. She pointed her wand at them and they floated into the air and out the door and to the first level. Priscilla followed her floating luggage to the first floor where Bellatrix was waiting for her.

"You ready?" asked Bellatrix.

"You know nothing of raising children, Bella," sad Narcissa.

"She is not a child. She is an adult," said Bellatrix. "And you have your own son to worry about. Just like his father, he is not in the good graces of the Dark Lord."

Priscilla's things disappeared and Bellatrix pulled her close as they disapparated from the property. Once they landed outside Bellatrix's house Priscilla ran into the house to _her_ room. Yes she had a room at Malfoy Manor, but it was never _her_ room. At Bellatrix's house she had a room that was solely decorated by her for her. Priscilla stretched out on the bed and was almost asleep when Bellatrix walked in.

"Get ready to leave. We are going somewhere," said Bellatrix.

Priscilla changed into a dress that she had gotten from Trixie for her birthday. She pulled her hair back and slipped on her boots. She grabbed her wand and walked down the stairs to where Bellatrix was standing with Rodolphus. Rodolphus sneered at her as she walked back and gave one of her own sneers back at him. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of Priscilla and disapparated from the house.


	7. Chapter 7

All three of them apparated into the middle of Diagon Ally. Priscilla pulled away from Bellatrix and followed her down the street and into _Borgin_ and Burkes. Inside were Lucius, Narcissa, and Fenrir Greyback. As soon as Priscilla walked into the room Lucius stiffened up and Fenrir smiled.

"Figures you would ditch the school," chuckled Fenrir.

"I didn't want to go in the first place," said Priscilla.

"Well in a while there won't be a school to go to," smiled Fenrir.

Priscilla smiled as the armoire in front of them opened. Bellatrix grabbed hold of Priscilla and everyone disapparated into the armoire. When they made it through, they were in the room of requirement again. Draco was standing there waiting on them. Bellatrix smiled as she walked past Draco and towards the door. Priscilla opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be out of your bed!" said Filch walking around the corner.

"Stupefy," said Priscilla pointing her wand at him and walking past his body on the floor.

Bellatrix took the lead and Priscilla, Draco and Rodolphus followed her through the school. Bellatrix stopped and turned to face them.

"Find Severus, Prissy," said Bellatrix.

Priscilla nodded her head and disappeared down a flight of stairs towards the dungeons. She walked past the entrance into the Slytherin Common Room and continued down the hallway and another flight of stairs until she reached Snape's study. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora," said Priscilla and the door swung open slightly.

She walked into the study to find it empty. She walked over to the back of the room to the door she knew was behind his desk. She pushed on the wall and it slid back. She slowly made her way into the room. She heard moving coming from the kitchen. She stopped and put her wand away.

"Severus?" she said as she walked farther into the room. "Severus, where are you."

"What are you doing here? And where did you disappear to last night?" asked Snape as he walked out of the room.

"I had something I had to do," said Priscilla walking over to him.

Snape pulled her into a hug and held her tight. He stepped back from her and put his hands on her shoulders, "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"It's tonight," said Priscilla.

Snape nodded and pulled a cloak out of a closet. He turned and walked out of the small staff apartment with Priscilla on his heels. They climbed the stairs to the main floor and walked into the Great Hall. Sitting on the dais in the headmaster's chair was the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Severus. I think you might like this chair," smiled Voldemort. "If I let the school survive. Now. Let's make our presence known, shall we?"

Bellatrix cackled as she climbed up onto the table and started kicking things off and blowing out the windows. Priscilla laughed and joined her on the tables. They made the suits of armor fall apart and paintings to fly across the room. The rest of the Death Eaters that were there ran out of the Great Hall and started sending things flying across the hallways and the stairways.

The noise that everyone was making was slowly waking up the rest of the school. Faculty members started running around trying to defend the school as best they could. McGonagall ran into to the Great Hall to find Bellatrix still kicking tings off the table. The Dark Lord had long since left the building leaving Bellatrix, Snape, and Priscilla there. Snape grabbed Priscilla's arm and pulled her off the table and into a stairwell behind a tapestry and started to climb them. Once he reached the next floor he blasted out the window and grabbed hold of Priscilla. They disapparated from the school about the time Professor Flitwick rounded the corner.

"Where are we?" asked Priscilla when they landed.

"Diagon Ally," said Snape when he grabbed her hand.

Priscilla followed him down the street until they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. They walked through the Pub and Inn and out the front door. Snape pulled Priscilla closer to him and led her down a few streets. They reached a door in a brick wall and Snape pointed his wand at the door and it opened. He led her into the building and took his cloak off. Priscilla looked around the room while Snape put his cloak away.

"Where are we?" asked Priscilla.

"My home," said Snape. "And you are to stay put."

"WHAT!" said Priscilla.

"Dark Lord's orders. You are to stay here until he says otherwise," said Snape.

"Humph," said Priscilla sitting down on the ottoman.

Snape shook his head as he put a pot of tea on. He heard someone shuffle but didn't investigate.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Priscilla from the sitting room.

Snape turned the corner to see a hidden door cracked in the wall. He pointed his wand at it and it slammed shut and locked.

"Well?" asked Priscilla.

"Wormtail," said Snape.

"Petigrew is living in your basement?" asked Priscilla.

"Yes," said Snape.

"To each his own, I guess," said Priscilla.

Snape turned around to walk out of the kitchen only to collide with Priscilla. Priscilla wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Snape wrapped his arms around her and held her there for a few minutes. Suddenly he picked her up bridal style and carried her up a flight of stairs and into a room. He sat her down on the bed and closed the door.

Priscilla looked up at him with a devious smile on her face. Snape started to disrobe her while she did the same to him. He had Priscilla lying back on his bed completely naked under him. He kissed her lips, then her neck, and slowly down her chest. He had just reached her nipple and was fixing to take it in his mouth when he heard movement on the floor below.

Snape cursed under his breath and dressed himself and walked out of the room. Priscilla did the same and followed him down the stairs. He turned and told her to stay put as she continued down the stairs.

Priscilla could hear him talking to someone and heard Bellatrix reply. She smiled and walked down the stairs and sat down beside her. Snape magicked the tea into the room and served a cup to each person. The pot returned to the stove and they held their cups.

"How long am I here, Auntie Trixie?" asked Priscilla suddenly.

"However long he wants you here," said Bellatrix.

Before either Snape or Priscilla could reply there was a knock at the door. Snape stood up, with wand drawn and walked over to the door. He slowly opened it, and only opened it a crack to see who it was.

"Severus Snape?" asked the man.

"Why?" asked Snape.

"I…I was sent fro…from the Ministry," stuttered the man.

"Why?" asked Snape not budging.

"I am from…th-the Magical Marriage…Dept…Department," he stuttered.

The door swung open to reveal Bellatrix grabbing him by the arm and jerking him into the house. She slammed him down on the floor and pointed her wand at him.

"Finite Incantatem," said Bellatrix.

When nothing happened she allowed him to stand. She grabbed Priscilla's hand and drug her up the stairs. They walked into a room to find a dress laying there with Priscilla's name on it. Bellatrix helped her into the dark maroon dress and black boots. When she was dressed they both descended the stairs to find the Dark Lord sitting in the living room.

Priscilla walked over to Severus and stood next to him. The man from the Ministry pointed his wand at Priscilla and Snape's joined hands. A light pink beam jutted out the end of his wand and wrapped around their hands.

"Do you Severus take Priscilla to be your wife, bound together magically forever?" asked the man.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Priscilla, do you take Severus to be your husband, bound together magically forever?" asked the man.

"Yes," said Priscilla.

"Then, by the power given to me by the Minister and Ministry of Magic, you are bound together forever as man and wife," said the man.

"Bravo," said Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra."

The green light flew from his wand and hit the man square in the chest. He fell to the floor with a small thud.

"Nagini, dinner is served," said Voldemort as the snake slivered across the floor to the body.

Priscilla stepped back out of the way of the snake as it made it's way to the dead man on the floor.

"Now that that's out of the way, I think it is time we deal with the Potter boy," said Voldemort as he disaparated from the house.

Bellatrix followed suit and disaparated from the house leaving Severus and Priscilla in the living room with the snake.

"Um, as much as I like your house, I'm not staying here with a snake," said Priscilla.

Snape grabbed hold of her and they disaparated from the house as well. When they landed they were outside of Malfoy Manor. Snape grabbed Priscilla's hand and walked up the path to the front door. He opened the door and they walked in and were greeted by Narcissa, who had left Borgin and Burkes when they went through the armoire.

"She stays here," said Snape as he disappeared out of the house.

"WHAT!" shouted Priscilla.

"Welcome to married life," said Narcissa. "This is yours."

Narcissa handed Priscilla a small gold band that had a small Emerald on it. Priscilla slipped it on her ring finger and walked into the sitting room and dropped into a chair. Narcissa followed behind her and sat down across from her. A house-elf came in a few minutes later with a tray with tea on it. Narcissa took a cup, as did Priscilla as they sat in silence.

"How long am I here?" asked Priscilla.

"Until we are told otherwise," said Narcissa.

Priscilla sighed and put her teacup on the tray and looked out the window. She had been staring out the window for a while before she felt her arm twinge with pain. When she focused on what was going on around her she knew why her arm was twanging with pain. She stood up and walked into the foyer where Narcissa was talking with a house-elf. Priscilla grabbed Narcissa's hand to get her attention.

"What?" asked Narcissa slightly annoyed.

"Let's go," said Priscilla.

Narcissa got a better grip on Priscilla's hand and they disaparated from the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Both women apparated into the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Priscilla let go of Narcissa and went to stand beside Severus. Narcissa sought out her husband and stood next to him. Voldemort stepped forward and looked around the circle of people that had gathered. They heard movement in the woods and turned to look.

Harry made his way through the woods to Voldemort's camp. He saw the dark woods slowly brighten up, meaning he was getting close. He finally walked into the clearing where everyone was. Voldemort had a wicked smile his face as Harry walked into the center of the circle. He looked around the circle of people. He found Draco, no surprise there. As he kept looking he saw a face he had seen before.

_Her name? What's her name?_, thought Harry.

He stared a little longer than Snape liked and he stepped in front of her. Harry watched with rapt attention at this display.

_Priscilla! Priscilla Malfoy!_, thought Harry.

"It seems 'The Chosen One' has taken an interest in your bride," said Voldemort.

The shocked faces reverberated around the circle, Harry's included.

_His bride? They're married?,_ thought Harry. _Think about it after Voldemort is dead!_

Harry turned to face his life long enemy. Harry was unarmed, as requested. Voldemort smiled as he looked upon Harry. He lifted his wand, but lowered it, everyone watching his every move.

"Before you go," said Voldemort pointing towards someone that had been hidden until then.

Two masked Death Eaters walked forward with Hermione tied up. Harry lurched forward and was hit with multiple spells. Harry fell to the ground writhing in pain. He could see Hermione's face and she was crying and trying to yell at them. He rolled and saw Draco slink back into the crowd, he rolled once more and saw Pricilla and Snape, holding hands, and smiling at his pain. Suddenly the pain stopped and Harry was at Voldemort's feet.

"Good-bye," chuckled Voldemort. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The witches and wizards sat and watched as the Harry's body lay limp on the cold forest floor. Slowly they started to cheer. Voldemort sat back in his chair and had a smug grin on his face.

"Narcissa!" he said.

Narcissa stepped forward and bowed her head.

"Check and see if is he dead," said Voldemort.

"M-my Lord?" stumbled Narcissa.

"Check him," said Voldemort.

Narcissa bent over and looked at Harry's face. She moved his eye lid and his eyes were unfocused then focused on her face. She could feel his breath on her face. Slowly she stood up and faced the Dark Lord.

"He is dead," said Narcissa.

Narcissa backed away into the crowed and slowly out the back of the crowed with her husband and son. Voldemort stood up and walked off the platform. He looked around the circle and he landed on Priscilla.

"What?" he asked.

Priscilla was staring at Harry's body with scrutiny.

"Priscilla, what is so fascinating about him?" asked Voldemort walking over to her.

Slowly Priscilla pulled her wand out and pointed it at Harry's body, "Levicorpus."

Harry's body lifted into the air. Priscilla walked over to him, with scrutiny still written on her face. As she neared him she lifted her hand and smacked him hard across the face. To Harry's credit he didn't flinch. Priscilla laughed to her self.

"Libracorpus," said Priscilla.

Harry's body dropped to the ground. Unfortunately he couldn't disguise his grunt as he hit the ground. Voldemort turned around and stared at Harry. He pointed his wand at him and Harry rolled over and opened his eyes.

"This can't be," said Voldemort.

Voldemort lifted his wand again and pointed it at Harry, "I will get rid of you, once and for all. Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of greed light shot out the end of Voldemort's wand and struck Harry square in the face. Priscilla watched him closely. His breathing had stopped completely and he lay limp on the ground. After a few minutes and he hadn't moved the group erupted into cheers. Voldemort raised his hands and the group went silent, all except Hermione.

"Get him," said Voldemort.

Two Death Eaters walked up and picked Harry up and started walking towards the edge of the woods. Once they reached it they dropped Harry on the ground. Voldemort stepped to the front and spoke.

"Your hero is dead. Surrender now and I will spare your lives. Fight and you all will die!" said Voldemort.

The Death Eaters stood and watched as confused looks crossed everyone's face. A few started to show defeat while others showed anger and determination. Voldemort nodded and a few of the Death Eaters shot killing curses across the open field. Everyone saw friends and family dieing around them.

Priscilla turned her attention back to the crowd in front of her. She saw them start to drop their wands and welcome defeat. Voldemort stepped forward again.

"You are smarter then I thought, some of you," he said.

Voldemort turned to a couple Death Eaters standing next to him, "Kill the Mud-Bloods."

The death eaters smiled and started making their way across the field. Priscilla turned to see a cowering Hermione. She smiled evilly and turned back to face the Dark Lord.

"My lord," said Priscilla quietly.

"Yes?" he said turning to face her.

"What of this Mud-Blood?" asked Priscilla pointing to Hermione.

Voldemort smiled, he had forgotten about Hermione. He turned back to Priscilla, "You kill her."

Priscilla smiled and pulled her wand out. She pointed it at Hermione. Just before she cast the spell Hermione wiggled free of her gag.

"Priscilla, please! Don't kill me!" shouted Hermione. "You are better than that. What would your parents think!"

"My parents! My parents are dead!" shouted Priscilla. "They were killed by Muggles! By _your_ kind!"

"But Priscilla…they wouldn't want you to…" started Hermione.

Hermione never finished her sentence. She was hit square in the chest by the jet of green light. Hermione's body fell to the ground with a thud. Priscilla stowed her wand and turned back to face the school. Severus wrapped his arm around her and held her to him tightly.

"I think I might keep the school open," said Voldemort walking across the field. "What do you think, Headmaster?"

Voldemort had turned to face Severus. Priscilla had a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"I think you and your wife would do well in charge of the school," said Voldemort. "Don't you?"

"I do," said Priscilla.

Voldemort and the rest of the death Eaters disappeared into the night leaving Snape and Priscilla standing there. Priscilla turned to face her new husband.

"Well?" asked Priscilla. "Headmaster?"

"I think I like the sound of that," smiled Snape.

"I can think of a few things you would like as well," said Priscilla.

"Why don't we talk them over in my study," said Snape.

Snape and Priscilla disappeared into the school and locked the door to the headmasters study. Priscilla smiled as she walked into _their_ bedroom.


End file.
